If I Had You
by AndrewStorm
Summary: If i had you, songfic, the song by Adam Lambert...


**(A.N. I was looking through my stories on my comp to post and i saw 'if i had you' and thought of the Adam Lambert song. Even thoigh hate pop music. So i clicked on it and was ashamed that i didnt even remember wtritting this. I felt so stupid. Anyways here ya go. Pony X Dally apparently is my subconsicous's favorite slash pairing... O.o)**

_**So i got my boots on,**_

_**got the right 'mount of leather.**_

_**And i'm doin me up in a back color liner**_

_**And i'm workin' my strut but i know it dont matter**_

_**all we need in this world is some love**_

Pony touched his hair, looking in the mirror. His eyes were lined lightly in black, making the green and grey pop that little bit more.  
His leather jaket made him look like a Grease, along with the light grease in his hair.  
His boots on his feet made him look both kinds of tough/tuff.

_**theres a thin line**_

_**'tween the dark side and the light side**_

_**Baby to-night**_

_**Its a struggle gotta rumble**_

_**trying to fi-nd it.**_

Pony walked down the road. He felt confident as he went to Bucks. He could imagine Darry's voice, scolding him for even thinking about the place, let alone going in it.

_**that would be the only thing id ever need.**_

_**Yeah if i had you**_

_**then money fame and fortune never could compete**_

_**If i had you, life would be a party**_

_**it'd be extacy**_

Pony entered the place, people lined the walls. He looked around. The head would be easily found. He moved, pushing people aside. Someone touched his ass and he turned away.

Then he saw white. In the dim hall he saw it.

**_From New York to La gettin high_**

**_rockin rollin_**

**_Get a room trash it up, till its ten in the morning_**

Dally smiled at Pony, his lips curling, he pushed away the girl he was talking to. Pony smiled back and Dally took him in a slighly drunk hug. Sober Dally doesnt hug.

"Hey, Pone" Dally greeted his long time crush. "I like the boots"

"Thanks"

"they make ya look tough"

"i know" Pony licked his lips.

**_Girls in stripper heels boys in maseratis_**

**_what we need in this world is some love_**

Pony touched Dally. Dally took his hand in his. A whistle made Dally drop the brunette's hand.

"Whoop!" two-bit teased from the bar

_**theres a thin line**_

_**'tween a wild time and a flat line**_

_**Baby to-night**_

_**Its a struggle gotta rumble**_

_**trying to fi-nd it.**_

Pony threw his head back as he saw crazy colors.

"Pony, Pony?" A voice pushed through the strangeness.

"Hey, Dalls" Pony greeted his crush.

"What happened?" Dally asked.

"Curly gave me something"

"I told you to stay by me"

"I'm just having fun" whined the tripping teen.

_**But if i had you**_

_**that would be the only thing id ever need.**_

_**Yeah if i had you**_

_**then money fame and fortune never could compete**_

_**If i had you, life would be a party**_

_**it'd be extacy**_

_**yeah if i had you**_

"Damn it!" Dally cursed, grabbing Pony by the arm.

"Dallas!" Pony whimpered, not liking the un-free feeling of his crushes hand on his.

"Come on" Dally said, his voice hard to his friend.

**_the flashing of the lights_**

**_it might feel so good_**

**_But i've got you stuck in my mind! Yeah!_**

**_the fashion and the stage_**

**_It might get me high_**

**_but it dont mean a thing tonight_**

Pony growled and pulled away, his sweaty arm slipping out of Dallys. He pushed his boyfriend to the wall, kissing him hard. The sudden rage of dominance shocking Dally.

With a swipe of tongue agaisnst his teeth Dally opened his mouth.

_**that would be the only thing id ever need.**_

_**Yeah if i had you**_

_**then money fame and fortune never could compete**_

_**If i had you, life would be a party**_

_**it'd be extacy**_

_**yeah if i had you**_

"Oh!" Dally moaned as Pony reached down and palmed Dally's erection.

_**yeah if i had you**_

_**you y-y-y-y-you**_

_**you y-y-y-y-you**_

_**you y-y-y-y-you**_

_**If i had you**_

_**that would be the only thing id ever need.**_

_**Yeah if i had you**_

_**then money fame and fortune never could compete**_

_**If i had you, life would be a party**_

_**it'd be extacy**_

_**yeah if i had you**_

"Did Curly really give you something?" Dally asked, laying in bed with his new boyfriend.

"yes. He gave me a flavored fag" Pony winked at the blonde hood.

" You ass" Dally growled pinning Pony to the bed.

"yes, my ass." Pony wiggled, humping up at Dally.

_**you y-y-y-y-you**_

_**you y-y-y-y-you**_

_**you y-y-y-y-you**_

_**if i had you**_


End file.
